Cadet Sideswipe
by lillian.liu1
Summary: Btw, there was a trailer posted on YouTube. So...make sure that you watch it after you’ve read this or...if yoy already have watched it, nevermind. Also available on WattPad Summary: When cleaning up old Cybertronian artefacts, Sideswipe comes across an old book for the Cybertronian Law Enforcement, that quickly made him an officer
1. The old book

Peace of the day usually meant, that it's a day for cleaning up the scarpyard. Yep, Sideswipe just walked right into that. "Argh! Bee! There's nothing to clean!" Sideswipe argues when Bumblebee said that they would be doing a spring clean. "Yeah, if we don't clean this scrapyard often. You might not find your wash and wax." Bee stated and went to start the cleaning. _This is ridiculous! _Sideswipe thought and stormed off.

After a few minutes of pacing in madness, Sideswipe finally decided to sort out some Cybertronian stuff that the team have found on their missions. "Might as well do something." Sideswipe thought out loud and started to organise things. He sorted out the artefacts and weapons into their own seperate spaces and when he was sorting through the shelves. A book, a very very very old one, fell off the shelf. It was covered in so much dust that Sideswipe couldn't decipher the title.

After picking it up, Sideswipe grabbed a broomstick and dusted the dust off the book and deciphered the title. "Cybertronian Book of Law Enforcements?" Sideswipe asked as he read and reread the title.

Surprised by the title, Sideswipe opens the book and starts to read it out loud. "Cybertronian Book of Law Enforcements, codes: A1-50, B1-70, C1-40 And D1-50." Staring down at the old pages of this old book, Sideswipe started to actually like this career of being an officer.

_A1: illegal/unauthorised docking at kaon docks_

_Punishment level: minor_

_A2: unauthorised use of Decepticon Hunters on Cybertron _

_Punishment level: medium_

_A3: illegal immigrants into kaon_

_Punishment level: major_

_A4: illegal food smuggling out of kaon_

_Punishment level: major_

As each and every page catches the young mech's attention, Sideswipe read everything carefully and getting more and more into the choice of being an officer.

"B4, C3, D45, A34, B25, C30." Sideswipe said every code that he saw as he flipped back and forth throughout the book and soon he finished the codes and got onto language.

"The correct use of language on the Enforcement..." Sideswipe said and continued to read.

_The right term for calling backup is "requesting immediate backup or assistance." _

Every page, every word, everything had finally made Sideswipe choose whether if he'll become an officer or not. "Alright Sideswipe, moment of truth. It's time you'll decide whether if you'll become one..." Sideswipe whispered and took a long time to think about it and then he finally decided. "Alright, give up your past life now. Say hello to the Law Enforcement." He said, closed the book and went on with his way.


	2. Secret Revealed

A few days of sneaking back to the book of Cybertronian Law Enforcements, Sideswipe had learned everything and it is becoming harder and harder for him to not spill his secret.

Today, Bumblebee and Strongarm were discussing about a Decepticon signal that Fixit have located. "Well, someone will need to scout it." Bumblebee said, and at the exact same moment. Sideswipe heard it. "Permission to scout the area, sir?" Sideswipe asked with excitement, but using the enforcer language, Bumblebee turned to face his "rebel".

_Oh scrap, I'm blowing this! _Sideswipe thought nervously and quickly pulled up his "rebel" tone. "I meant…. Come on! Leave this to me Bee!" Sideswipe said, before he transformed and headed out of the scrapyard. "Am I the only one who has no idea what just happened?" Grimlock asked, scratching his head. "Trust me Grimlock, we're more confused." Bee replied in union with Strongarm.

During his scouting, Sideswipe kept talking to himself about possibly getting into an academy. "Personal Journal; I am 5 kilometres from the scrapyard, if I succeed at bringing in the possible Decepticon could mean I could get into the academy." Sideswipe continued to look for every last bit of detail of the Decepticon. There was rocks clattering against each other to Sideswipe's left, so he walked over and saw what was causing the noise.

It was the Decepticon, in the form of a giraffe. He was bending down to drink, but with such a long neck, it's a bit difficult. "Freeze, Decepticon." Sideswipe said when he stepped out of the bush that he was hiding in.

"Oh uh….something wrong…Autobot?" The Con asked, his voice sounded so like Wildbreak's, Sideswipe thought this Con was Wildbreak. "You remind me of someone." Said Sideswipe and he charged right at the Con's neck, because without it, the Con is defenceless.

The Decepticon did react well to Sideswipe charging at him, so he lost his only weapon. "Aw…. Come on!" He yelled and Sideswipe struggled with the long neck. Sideswipe knows stasis cuffs would work better, but he still grabbed a vine that is dangling from the tree above him.

"Let's take you back to Lieutenant Bumblebee." Sideswipe said and tied a tight knot that kept the Con's neck tight to his leg. "Aw…" The Con signed and remained silent for the way back to the scrapyard.

When they returned to the scrapyard, Sideswipe dragged the unwanting to walk Decepticon to the command centre. "Fixit….it really….was…a….Decepticon." Sideswipe panted when he let go of the Con. "Would you tell your cadet to let me go now?" The Con asked, giving Bumblebee a surprise. "When I let you go, you will be in stasis." Sideswipe replied and continued to drag the Con to the stasis pods.

After he put the cons in stasis, Bumblebee and Strongarm came to check on him. "What's with the change of language, Sideswipe?" Bumblebee asked and Sideswipe's eyes widened. "Yeah, we've noticed." Strongarm added with an _obviously _look on her face. "Well here's the thing, I've decided to become well. An officer." Sideswipe replied. "What?!" Both Bumblebee and Strongarm asked with a yell.


	3. You what? Why?

"You're becoming an officer?! But why?!" Strongarm asked with surprise. "Look. The book I found was very interesting, and the job seemed just as much." Sideswipe replies, walking back to the Alchemor as he did.

"Sideswipe, you've gotta tell us these things sometimes. We can help you, we're officers too." Bumblebee said, following after Sideswipe. "I know you are, but I don't want anyone to know that I'm gonna change. Especially Sunny, I don't want him to know that I'm changing." Sideswipe admitted, he knows his twin doesn't like to know that his best pranking partner would one day arrest him.

"But keeping these secret away from us won't help you either way!" Strongarm shouted, running up to Sideswipe and walked beside him. "Look, this job isn't easy, you need to take a real hard test to get into the academy." She added in, walking with Sideswipe into the area the Alchemor is in.

"But what if he never wanted to get into the academy?" Bee rhetorically asked, stepping up to both of them. Their little conversation have been heard by just about everyone in the area. Strongarm thought for a moment, then she nodded and held her hand out for Sideswipe to shake. The red mech took it with honour and shook it, Boeing his head as he did so.

"Well, let's get you started; Cadet Sideswipe." Strongarm smiles and Sideswipe nodded.


End file.
